First Sight
by AllieKatt17
Summary: When Kris came to Forks,Washington he never thought we would have met Adam.What will happen next.REVIEWS PLZ! it would make my day
1. First Sight

_"Well,goodbye Conway,Hello Forks," _I said is i got in the car. My parents had decided to move in the middle of my junior year. Great i to myself just what i need to move to the rainiest place in the Continental U.S,Forks,Washington. Me and the cold don't go well together. I remember when i was little my brother Daniel and I would spend summer in Forks every summer with my aunt and uncle. I made a friend who lived in La Push his name was Anoop he was part of some tribe. I was in deep thought when i heard my mom say something to me.  
_"Come on Kristopher,Forks won't be that bad you used to love it when you were a kid." _Yea cause i was a kid and didn't really have a life is what i wanted to say but i didn't_ "Yea,but it was different mom i was a kid_." My mom wanted the best for us but she said Forks would be better for the whole family, since in two years i would be going to college. _"Who knows Kristopher you might meet a night girl in forks," _Said my dad. My dad wanted me to meet a nice girl,go to college,get married and have kids. But the one thing my parents don't know is that girls aren't my interest,guys are but i could never tell them that because my parents are by-the-book christens. My dad went on and on and on about how i need to meet a nice,sweet,and kind girl,go to college,get married and have kids. I couldn't take one more moment of it so i took out my iPod and played **Dusk and Summer by Dashboard Confessional.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------

It took two days to get from Conway to Forks,and they where the two worst days of my life. As we where getting to the new house my mom said_" We have a surprise for you,Kristopher.'_" I was confused and said_ "What is it?" _When we pulled up i saw a rusty brown colored truck it was nice,not my kind of car but it will do "_Thanks guys! But where'd you get it from?"_ _"Well remember Anoop Desai_ _from La Push you two were like best friends when you were little."_Anoop was the only friend i had when i was little._"Yea I remember him,he's only like my best friend." "Yea,well his dad Jim,got in an accident and can't drive anymore,so i bought his truck from him."_Just as my dad said that Anoop pulled up in a SUV with his dad. I was so happy to see my only friend._"KRISSY!!" "ANOOP,are you still gonna call me Krissy?" "Heck yea! I've been calling you that scene we where six?"_ I laughed and thought same old Anoop._"Man Anoop you got tall! How tall are you?" "6'2 and I still your short. What did you grow like 3 inches_?" _"Ha ha very funny Anoop. Now come lets test this baby."_As I opened the drivers door i hit Anoop on the leg"_Sorry." "Its okay dude."_Anoop walked to the other side with a limp._"So you wanna drive to school with me?" I would but i go to school in La Push." "Oh_." Great the one friend i have doesn't even go to the same school as me. What bothered me the most was the fact that i was starting in the middle of the year. My old school in Conway has bout 2000 kids,this school Forks High has 660 now 661.  
---------------------------

_"Daniel hurry up or I'm going to leave without you!_" My brother takes forever longer then any girl I know._"I'm coming,I'm coming"_ He grabbed his backpack,kissed mom goodbye and said_"Race Ya!"_I shook my head in agreement,but halfway there i slipped and fell on the ice._"Ow,my back." Kristopher are you okay?_my mom said when came out after she heard me fall._"Yea,I'm fine mom,we gotta get to school or we're gonna be late." "Okay but when you come home your putting the heating pad on you Bake,okay?"_ I shook my head yes. When we got to school I saw that i wasn't the only one with crappy old cars just about every one else has a car worst then mine,but then i saw a Shiny Volvo that didn't look more then three years old. At that moment the owner was coming out and that was the first time i laid my eyes on him. His skin was pale white,his eyes where a honeyish color,with jet black hair,and he was extremely cute._"KRISS! pay attention to the road,and stop drooling over that boy." "Huh? wha?"_My Brother rolled his eyes and said_"You hopeless when it comes to guys you drool over them and don't bother talking to them,to see if they like you back,"Yea i but I could never have a boyfriend,mom and dad would freak out._" Daniel shook his head in agreement,and i started thinking my family shakes their heads in a agreement a lot. As i got out of my truck,he was staring at me well some girl with firery red hair was talking to him. I heard her get mad walked away as i walked to the front office he kept looking at me and it creped me out. I got to the door of the office and he was still looking at me and i felt a shiver go down my back. I hurried up and opened the door._"Name Please."_Said the lady at the front office_.____"Huh? Oh yea Kristopher and Daniel Allen." "Ah yes Neil's boys theres been much talk about you to since we all found out you where coming,"_The lady looked through a bunch of papers and finally found_"Here we got Kristopher and Dannel here you go have all you teachers sign this and bring it back after school." _We walked out and he was still there and next thing i no Daniel is gone and some girl walked up to me and said"_You must be Kristopher Allen,I'm Alexis Grace newspaper and yearbook editor,and you would make a great front cover story." "Its Kris and you cant put me on the front page,no one wants to here about me"_She laughed_"I was only kidding. So what's your first hour?" "Ummm"_I looked down at my paper_ "Algebra 2 with Mr. Manston,What do you have?_" _"I have English with Mrs. Rinner,but my friend Danny and Lil have Algerbra 2 for first hour,come with me_."

-------------------  
The rest of the say was a blur. I had a lot of my classes with Danny and some other kid but i don't remember. I saw my brother while switching classes. Then came lunch,I sat with Alexis,Danny,Lil,and there friends. The kid who's named i didn't remember was talking to me,but i wasn't paying attention,I was looking over at the door when i say him again"_Wh..Who are they?"_ Alexis looked over in the way i was looking. "_Oh their Dr. and Mrs. Cullen"s Grandkids,The red headed girl is Allison Cullen,The curly brown haired boy is Neil Hale____.The girl with the super long blond hair is Megan Hale,and the guy with the hat is Matt Cullen,And Thats."_Just as she said that he walked in it was the mystery guy that was looking at me earlier._"Adam Cullen,super gorgeous,but won't date any girl in the school." "Why?"_ I asked Alexis._"He's ga_y,_but don't get your hopes up apparently none of the guys in the school are good enough for him." "Oh,well it doesn't matter to me."_After lunch i had biology with Mr. Mason._"Ah you must be Kristopher Allen,the new kid" "Kris,"_ I said as i handed him the paper then i saw him again he was alone looking right at me with a weird look on his face._"Come tight here Mr. Allen you can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen_,_and I'll get you a book."_ Adam looked away from me as i sat down his hand made a fist no the end of the table,and his other hand over his nose i just looked down at my book tell the end of the period and he ran out as soon as the bell rung._"Did you like stab Cullen with a pencil or something?"_ Alexis said as I got up."_No. So,I'm guessing he doesn't act that normally?"_ N_o,but you seem to like him,Kris do you like Adam Cullen?"_ Oh Crap I thought._'Nnnno,w--what gave you that idea?" "Oh nothing,so if you don't like Cullen you want to go to the dance?.I mean i no its two months away but what do you say?" "Um..dancing really isn't my thing_,_maybe you should ask Danny he seems to really like you."You think so."_ I shook my head._"I think I'm gonna ask him now,bye" Bye"_I walked to my last class witch was P.E great I thought to myself. After P.E Alexis walked up to me._"Guess what." "You asked Danny out and he said yes." "Yea." 'Well I'm happy for you,now I'm gonna go home my back is killing me." "Okay,see you tomorrow." "Bye."_ I got to my truck and i say my brother_"Where the hell have you been Kris" "I took the long way out._" He rolled his eyes on at me._"Kris what are you looking at." Wha? Oh yea sorry_." Daniel looked over in my way."_Oh your looking at Adam Cullen,hey bro you should go over and talk to him. "No way. He doesn't look that friendly "KRIS! You hopeless your never gonna no if he likes you if you just stare at him and don't talk to him." Like it matters Alexis told me he doesn't think any of the guys in the school are are good enough for him." _He just shrugged._"Come on lets get home."_

_"MOM,DAD WE'RE HOME." "In here guys."_ I heard moms voice in the kitchen_ "Kristopher does your back still hurt." "Yea I'm gonna get the heating pad and go to bed." "Aren't you gonna eat?" "No mom I'm really hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed."_I changed and ready for bed. That night i had a dream about Adam,and when i opened my eyes I thought I saw Adam in my room. I turned on my lamp and there was nothing there._"Your losing it Kris."_ The next day Adam wasn't there and he wasn't there the rest of the week. Part of me wanted to confront him ask him what his problem was. The next week he was back and for the first time he talked to me._"Hello."_His voice was song like_.____ "Hey."_I said man he's so cute i thought. Get a hold of yourself Kris._"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week,I'm Adam Cullen,and your Kris Allen right?" "Yeah,but aren't you gonna call me Kristopher?" _He looked confused._"Do you want me to call you Kristopher?" "No Kris is fine its just that everyone else seems to call me Kristopher."_ His hand was at the end of the table,but it wasn't in a fist._"Okay Class_ _we're going to learn about prophase and anaphase with onion root_." Mr. Mason handed out the project._"Do you want to go first or should I?"_ He was looking at me _"I'll go first."_I looked in the telescope _"Anaphase." "Do you mind if I look?" "Sure." _I handed him the telescope "Anaphase. "_Hey__ hand me the next slide,"_I handed it to him and he said."Prophase. Do_ you wanna take a look?" Hhmm?Oh no i believe you."_After we did all five slide Mr Mason came over and said_"Mr. Cullen did you let Mr. Allen even look at any of them" "Yes I did Mr. Mason,Kris here identified 3 of the 5." "Really?" "Yea I did the project before,but not with onion root." "Whitefish blastule? "Yeah."_ Mr. Mason nodded_"Were you in an advanced placement program in Conway?" Yes." "Well i guess its a good thing you and Mr. Cullen are lab partners." _After Mr. Mason left Adam started talking._"So your from Conway,isn't that like in Alabama or something?" _I laughed._"Conway is in Arkansas." "Oh. To bad about the snow huh?" "No not really." "What you don't like snow?" _I nodded_"Or the cold."__ "Well you moved to the wrong place_?" _"Yeah but my dad wanted to move back here. "So have you been here before?""Yea i have,when i was little my brother and I would come and spend every summer with my grandparents,but then my grandpa died and my grandma moved it Little Rock to live with my aunt and uncle." So does it snow in Conway?"_ _"Yeah." "Then how come you don't like the snow or the cold." "Me and cold weather have never gotten along." "How like?" "Well last Tuesday, I fell on my back in my drive way. Hey did you get contacts?" "No why?" "Your eyes I looked black last i saw you." " That's crazy,I think the snows getting to you Arkansas."_ Yeah maybe it was but there was something about Adam that made his so dark and mysterious,a secret of some kind and i was determined to find out what that just was.


	2. Open Book

Two days after the awkward conversation with Adam I was trying to figure out what he was hiding. _"Why do you keep starring at Cullen?"_I looked behind me it was the kid from my Spanish class who's name I couldn't remember his name then it click his name is Scott._"I think he's hiding something." "Don't get your hopes up Kris,Cullen will never date you." _I sighed._"WHY DOES EVERY ONE THING I LIKE HIM?" "Maybe cause your always starring at him?" " I do not always stare at him." _Scott rolled his eyes._" Yea whatever dude."_He said with a chuckle._"Oh by the way Cullen is walking toward you."_ Scott left and a hard lump formed in my throat._"H-hey." _I said weakly. _"You know I find you very hard to read." "Really most people say I'm an open book." "Well they are wrong." "ADAM HURRY UP I WANT TO GO HOME!"_ I looked over and saw the red hair girl from earlier was looking over this way._ "HOLD ON ALLISON I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE." _He turned back and gave me a drop dead gorgeous smile and said._ "I like you Arkansas. I really do .I'll talk to you later." "Bye"_I said.

{Adam's POV}

"_So what were you and Kris talking about?"_I looked up to see Allison's face right in front of mine._"N-nothing. Why do you ask?" "Weeeeelll,I saw in to the future and I see him in yours." "Allie you predictions don't always come true. Your like that girl Disney channel show. Hers don't always come true." "Well they come true some times. I have a feeling this one might,and I am not like raven from That's So Raven. And why are you watching a Disney show?" "There was nothing else on T.V."_ She Rolled eyes. About twenty minutes later we where home._ "MOM!! DAD!! We're home." "In here Allie."_ I Heard Bella's voice coming from the kitchen which is weird cause we don't eat. _"Anything interesting happen today?"_ Asked Edward as he entered the room._ "Weeeelllll."_ Allison started._ 'Adam got himself a boyfriend." "Oh really."_ Bella gave me a look._ "No Allison just had a vision with Kris in my future." "Kris? Kris Allen?"_ Asked Edward_ "The one and only."_ Said Allison._"Well he seems like a nice boy,but I don't think he's gay. Allison I think your vision is whack."_ Bella said as she got up go give me a kiss on the cheek._"But I'm sure you'll find someone."_

{Kris's POV}

"_Kristopher,honey you seem distracted about something. Is there something on your mind?"_ I Looked up at my mom _"No."_I lied quickly. It wasn't something it was someone and his name is Adam Cullen,the incredibly beautiful,black haired,honey color eyed, and pale skinned Adam Lambert. He was all I could think about ever sense I laid my eyes on him._"Kristopher,are you sure nothings bothering you?" "Yess,Mother. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."_I got up and throw my napkin on the table. When I walked up the stair I could have swearn that I saw Adam at the end of the hallway._"Okay I am official losing it."_

{Adam's POV}

That was a close ,I thought to myself he almost saw me. Even sense Kris came here I've been watching him sleep,and this was the second time he saw me. I Have to be more careful. I Heard the door open, I opened the window and climbed out on the roof._"Why is my window open?"_I heard Kris say._"Daniel have you been in my room." "No."_ He didn't close it,I saw the light turn off. This was my chance to get back in. I entered carefully and watched him sleep he's so beautiful when he sleeps. Then I heard him mumble under his breath. He was saying _"Adam,Adam."_ Was he dreaming about me? I thought to my self,If he was that would just make me love him more then I already do.


	3. Phenomenon Part 1

When I opened my eyes in the morning,something was different. It was lighter out but still a grayish green cloud of the forest,but it was clearer out. Then I realized there was no fog around my window.

I jumped up to look outside,and then groaned. There was a about 5 inches of snow outside,it was every where on the top of my truck,the tops if trees,every where. The rain from yesterday must have frozen soiled. There where icicles hanging everywhere. I had enough trouble trying not to fall when it was dry.

I should just go to bed so I don't injury myself or others and I really don't want to see Adam after the dream i had last night.

My dad left for work before I got up. In a lot of ways it was better me and my dad don't get along that well. I threw down a quick bowl of fruity pebbles. In one way I felt happy to go to school,but in others I felt like I wanted to crawl back in bed. I wanted to go to see my new friends and try to get used to the cold weather. I didn't want to go because I would see him. But to be honest I kinda wanted to see Adam.

I should just avoid him all together after my cluelessness yesterday when he talked to me. But wanted to no what he was hiding and why would he lie about his eyes. I don't want to see him I get tongue-tied whenever I see him or talk to him,I was aware that my league and his where not the same. So why was I so hung over him.

It took every once of my confidence to go to school. I almost walked into a pole when I saw Adam. Damn it why am I so fucking hung over him. Everyone talk me that he'd never date me. So why is he in all my thoughts. Fuck it Kris get over him.

{Adam's POV}

Why is he acting so weird today?Maybe it is about the dream. I should just go up there and ask him out but he's acting so weird._"Adam come on where's going to belate."_ I turned to see that it was Matt._"You really like him don't you?" 'Yea. Yea I do. But i think Bella's right_ " "_About him being straight?"_I Shook my head_."Well you never no he does keep looking at you." "So what does that mean?" _

{Kris's POV}

I Couldn't get him out of my head. He's all I can think about fuck!Fuck!FUCK!!!! I need to get out of this damn class. I looked at the clock 20 minutes left. I sighted,just then I caught Lil eye. She waved about I waved back. After 20 long minutes the bell rung._"Hey Kris." "Hey Lil" "Um,I was just wondering if you don't have a date to the dance we could go together." "Dancings not really my thing Lil and I might be going out of town that weekend. You should ask Scott I think he might like you." "Okay."_

After school I walked up to my truck I saw Adam over at his car. He was starring right at me_."Stupid shiny Volvo owner."_I muttered to myself_ I _just then I heard a screech it was Scott's van and it was coming right to me. Just then I saw a hand,it was Adam's,He's hand where there in blur.

"_Kris? Are you alright?" "I'm fine."_My Voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up and realized he was holding me against the side of his body with an iron grip."_Be Careful."_ He warned as I struggled._"I think you hit you head pretty hard."_

I soon became aware of a throbbing above my left ear._"Ow."_ _'That's what I thought."_his voice,sounded like he was laughing._"How in the..."_I trailed off,trying to clear my head_"How did you move so fast?" "I was standing right next to you,Kris." "Stay there someone shouted."_

"_Just say put for now." "B-but its cold."_I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath._"You were over there but you stupid shiny Volvo." "No was not." "But I saw you."_I Protested. He sighed "_Kri_s _I was standing right by you and I pulled you out of the way." "No." Please Kris." "Why?" "Trust me." _I groaned _ "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" "Fine!" "Fine."_


End file.
